1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device adapted to reduce the number of output channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information society grows, display devices capable of displaying information have been widely developed. These display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic electro-luminescence display (OLED) devices, plasma display devices, and field emission display devices.
Among the above display devices, LCD devices have the advantages that they are light and small and can provide a low power drive and a full color scheme. Accordingly, LCD devices have been widely used for mobile phones, navigation systems, portable computers, televisions and so on. Such LCD devices control the transmittance of a liquid crystal on a liquid crystal panel, thereby displaying a desired image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing an LCD device of the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, an LCD device of the related art includes a liquid crystal panel 100, and a gate driver 110 and a data driver 120 for driving the liquid crystal panel 100.
The liquid crystal panel 100 includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which are arranged on it. The gate driver 110 generates gate signals for sequentially driving the plural gate lines on the liquid crystal panel 100. The data driver 120 applies the data voltages for one line to the plural data lines whenever any one of the gate lines is driven.
The data voltages for one line are applied to all the data lines on the liquid crystal panel 100 through the output channels of the data driver 120. The output channels of the data driver 120 are opposite each of the data lines on the liquid crystal panel 100.
In an LCD device of such a configuration, the data lines increase in number as the liquid crystal panel 100 becomes larger. As such, the output channels of the data driver 120 also increase in number. Consequently, enlarging the size of the data driver 120 can be a problem.